Sipping Kisses
by Joanna Grant
Summary: This is an alternate universe companion piece to "One Way Ticket On A Runaway Train". This is what would've happened if Logan's reaction to Marie's news had been better and he'd come home straight away.


Title: Sipping Kisses

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: Marvel, Fox, and Stan Lee own these characters. I'm just playing with them.

Feedback: Better than a fake orgasm.

Summary: This is an alternate universe companion piece to "One Way Ticket On A Runaway Train". This is what would've happened if Logan's reaction to Marie's news had been better and he'd come home straight away.

~ Sipping Kisses ~

Marie had been at The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters for a year. One whole year since Logan had promised to take care of her and then promptly vanished, leaving her with nothing but a dull ache in her heart and a sliver of adamantium on a chain. If the metal hadn't been virtually indestructible, she surely would have worn off the name Wolverine and the numbers 458-25-243 from the constant rubbing of her fingertips over the inscription. The Professor had allowed her to move into Logan's room. She'd cried herself to sleep those first few weeks, contemplated following him the next few weeks and eventually settled into a quiet pining disposition. Jubilee and Kitty attempted to integrate her into the social life of the mansion, but her untouchable skin and the vacuum created by Logan's absence combined to make her withdrawn and sullen most of the time.

The only time she showed any brief flashes of happiness was during the weekly phone call from Logan, which was almost immediately followed by hours of overwhelming grief because he wasn't there in person. The Professor was tempted to contact Logan and request that he break contact with the young girl in hopes that the bond they had would have time to weaken, but decided that tactic would probably do more harm than good.

After months of watching her slip further away, he decided to increase the efforts to find a solution to her seemingly uncontrollable mutation. Consulting with preeminent psycho biologists to determine if her mutation could be regimented through the study and application of psychodynamics, he was finally able to offer her the first real hope since she ran away from Mississippi.

Months of therapy and practice would be required he informed her, with no absolute guarantee of positive results. When she accepted the opportunity, he was relieved. The number of volunteers that stepped forward to offer their assistance was overwhelming. Carefully considering the 'gifts' that she may absorb during practice sessions, the Professor decided that only a couple of mutants would be safe enough to qualify to help. Kitty was one of them and had bravely allowed Marie to practice on her. The Professor had also allowed her to practice on him a couple of times, giving her the temporary 'gift' of telepathy.

With guidance and encouragement from the Professor, and countless hours of practice, a few months later she'd finally had a miraculous breakthrough – she had achieved full control and she could finally touch and be touched.

She celebrated by accepting the Professor's generous offer to purchase a new wardrobe and she, Jubilee and Kitty planned to hit the mall with a vengeance right after their last class of the morning.

Having an hour to kill before Jubilee would be free, she decided it was time to call Logan and share the good news. She was so excited as she dialed his cell phone.

An obviously sleepy Logan answered on the fourth ring. She'd forgotten that he'd probably been at a bar, cage fighting until the early hours of the morning.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked apologetically.

"It's okay, kid. What's up?" he replied.

"I was just so excited to tell you my big news, that all. I've had a breakthrough. I can control my mutation – and not just for short bursts, either, but for as long as I want. Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful, Marie. I'm so happy for you," Logan replied, still somewhat sleepy.

"I'm so excited. I can actually be a normal woman now," she continued.

At that statement, Logan was suddenly wide-awake.

"What do you mean by a 'normal' woman?" he asked cautiously.

"You know, dating and stuff," she replied and then added shyly, "Kissing."

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked, the shock seeping through.

"Well, not yet, but there's a definite prospect," she sighed.

"Listen, Marie. I have news, too. I'm on my way back to Westchester," he announced.

"Really? When?" she asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"I was just gonna head back today, actually. I should be there by mid-evening Friday, " he replied, wondering if she could read between the lines.

"I can't wait to see you. I've missed you, Logan."

"I've missed you too. I hope you're not out on a date when I arrive. I'd hate to miss seeing you straight away, after so long."

_Oh God, could I possibly sound anymore desperate?_

"Well, Bobby did ask me to go for pizza on Friday, but I guess I can tell him that you need an official welcoming committee when you arrive."

_Crap, I'd better kick it in the ass and get back there pronto, before Iceboy makes his move and I have to kick his ass._

"Yeah, tell Iceboy to cool it," Logan suggested.

"Okay, Logan. I'll see you Friday then," she responded, "Drive carefully."

Marie hung up and a tingle ran all through her. Logan was coming back. She went to find Bobby to tell him their date would have to be postponed. If things worked out the way she hoped, the date would be postponed indefinitely. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he just wasn't Logan, but then nobody had ever come close to Logan. Even Mr. Summers, who certainly was a hottie in his own right, still didn't radiate the sheer raw sexuality that was the Wolverine. She was nearly nineteen, it was time to put aside childish things and be a woman, and Logan was going to be the man to help her achieve that goal.

She explained to Bobby about Logan coming back and how he'd be disappointed if she wasn't there to greet him. Knowing about her crush on Wolverine, he took the news surprisingly well. Of course, he didn't let on that he knew, so he just went along with her lame explanation. Bobby understood that he couldn't compete with Logan, so he wasn't even going to bother wasting the energy trying.

The next two days went agonizingly slow, with Marie unable to concentrate on anything. Jubilee and Kitty teased her mercilessly about it. By Friday night she was worried that she'd read too much into Logan's return. Maybe he was planning on coming back now anyway, and her news had just been a coincidence.

"Chica, you call him, tell him you have your mutation under control and _boom_, he's coming back. No, babe, it's no coincidence. He's coming back for you," Jubilee proclaimed.

"It's so romantic," Kitty sighed, laying across her bed, hugging Lockheed her stuffed dragon.

Just then the sound of a motorcycle engine could be heard through the open window.

"HE'S HERE!" Marie screamed, as she started running toward the door.

Jubilee grabbed a hold of her friend, swung her around and said, "Calm down. Don't go charging out there and throw yourself at him – that would not be cool."

"Yeah, Marie, we all know you wanna jump him, but Jubes is right," Kitty agreed.

"Okay, you're right. I'll try to be a lady," she acquiesced.

"Once you get him between the sheets, then you can let loose," Jubilee advised her.

"JUBES!"

"Go on, go … but nice and calmly," Jubilee said, as she pushed Marie out of the door.

Somehow she managed to maintain her composure and calmly went downstairs. Logan was already in the foyer, being greeted by Ororo and Jean. As if sensing her presence, he looked up to see her standing at the top of the main staircase. She was dressed in a pair of what appeared to be painted on Levi's and a white fluffy sweater, which made him catch his breath. He'd definitely made the right decision coming back right away he thought. He walked over to the foot of the stairs as she slowly descended. When she reached the bottom, she just stood there in hesitation.

"Don't I get a hug?" Logan finally asked.

At that request she launched herself into his outstretched arms and threw her arms around his neck. Tempted to kiss the daylights out of her right then and there, but realizing they had an audience, he contented himself with just hugging her tightly. A sight that still garnered odd looks from Ororo and Jean, anyway. Jean in particular looked miffed, as his greeting to her hadn't been quite so demonstrative.

When it was obvious that Logan had no intention of paying any further attention to her, Jean stomped out of the foyer to Ororo's amusement.

"Wanna help me get settled?" Logan asked Marie, as he finally released her.

"Okay," she replied, a radiant smile on face.

Marie sat on his bed as he unpacked his toiletries in the bathroom. Poking his head out of the door, he told her that he needed to take a quick shower to wash off the dirt from the road. As she waited for him, she couldn't stop thinking about all that luscious naked Logan just on the other side of the door and wishing she were brave enough to join him. Little did she know that he was doing a little wishing of his own – wishing he were brave enough to invite her to join him.

Her lascivious thoughts were interrupted by a freshly showered Logan wrapped in a miniscule towel standing in front of her, smiling down at her. She swallowed hard at the sight of that glorious chest that had had the starring role in so many of her better fantasies. She just stared at all those rippling muscles and the line of hair that ran down his well-toned stomach and disappeared into the top of the strategically placed towel.

With a burst of courage that she didn't know she possessed, she scooted off the bed, reached out and yanked the little towel right off a very startled Logan.

"MARIE!" he yelled.

"Look at it this way, Logan, we can play games for a while…or we can get right to the point."

"I've always favored the direct approach," he told her.

Recovering fast, he reached for the bottom edge of her sweater, pulling it up and off in one swift move. He then undid her jeans, slid the zipper down and yanked them down her legs. She cooperatively stepped out of them, leaving her standing there in a white lace bra and white lace thong panties.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he said softly, as their eyes locked.

"So are you," she replied, as she tapped his nose with her finger.

Logan grabbed her finger and placed a kiss on it, then turning her hand, placed a kiss on her palm. He then proceeded to kiss his way up her arm, until he reached her neck, where he gently sucked on the skin just below her ear. Picking her up, he carried her over to the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked out of politeness.

"I've waited over a year for this. I'm sure," she replied, cupping his face.

Logan pulled back the comforter and depositing her gently on the bed, climbed in next to her. She snuggled against his bare chest sighing, as he lowered the comforter over them. She gazed up into his smoldering hazel eyes, as he brushed the hair away from her face and ran his fingers down her cheek, while gazing back into her liquid chocolate eyes.

"Ever had sipping kisses?" he asked.

"Sipping kisses? What are those?" she replied.

Logan leaned into her and pressed a half a dozen quick butterfly kisses to her mouth.

"It's when you sip at each other. Sipping kisses," he explained.

"Like this?" Marie asked, as she reciprocated.

"And when you both do it at the same time, it's even better," Logan informed her, as he leaned into her again. This time she kissed him at the same time he kissed her.

"I think I like sipping kisses," she said with a soft laugh.

"Well, my favorite kisses are still long, deep wet ones. Like this," Logan said, as he pressed his mouth to hers, parting her lips with his tongue so he could invade the warm wetness of her mouth.

As the kiss deepened, Marie's arms went around Logan's neck as he sunk his hands into the silky strands of her chestnut and platinum hair. He loved the feel of her hair as it slid through his fingers – it was so soft and luxurious to the touch. Most of the women he'd been with tended to be redheads, but there was something about Marie's long dark hair that turned him on like nothing before. One of his many fantasies had included her trailing her hair along his torso and down to wrap around his cock. Just thinking about that usually made him hard.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. Soon he found himself kissing her neck and slowly moving down onto her shoulder. Marie had the sweetest tasting skin, like she'd bathed in honey. He slipped the strap of her bra off her shoulder and then continued kissing lower until he was at the curve of the top of her breast. Pressing kisses to the top of her breast, he slowly lowered the lacy fabric until her breast was completely exposed. Taking note of the perfect pink-brown areola, he flicked his tongue over her nipple, causing it to peak instantly. Then he sucked the nipple into his mouth. Pushing down the strap on the other side, he gently massaged her other breast, his thumb making that nipple peak, too. Then he switched his mouth to the other breast and repeated his attentions. Marie just moaned and arched into his touch. Stopping long enough to remove the bra completely, she was now in just the tiny pair of white lace panties. Pulling her in close and wrapping himself around her, they continued kissing, exploring and touching.

After another thorough kissing session, Logan then kissed along her jaw line and down onto the silky skin of her throat. Marie felt his hands move down her body until he reached her panties and realized what he was about to do. She didn't protest as he slid them off and tossed them aside. Lying side-by-side, he drew her into him and they were finally pressed against each other without any barriers. Entwining their legs together as they melted into another searing kiss, Marie felt warm and dizzy at the contact of their bare bodies. The hair on his chest created a wonderful ticklish sensation against her breasts. Having once made a joke to Jubilee and Kitty about Logan being so hairy, she now understood the appeal.

She ran her fingers through his chest hair, as he explored her body with gentle touches, making a shiver run through her unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She'd done her share of imaginary petting, but never, even in her fantasies, had she visualized that anyone could touch her so intimately. Nor had she imagined kisses feeling like these – creating this burning sensation deep within her. Logan's erection was hot against her belly and she reached down to stroke him, causing him to let out a low moan against her throat. His skin was hot to the touch and to her amazement, soft and hard all at the same time. She ran her hand up and down the shaft from root to tip – flicking her fingers over the head. Logan obviously appreciated that as he latched onto her throat with a moist sucker kiss that was sure to leave a mark. He then reciprocated by sliding his hand between her legs and stroking her gently – his fingers combing through her pubic hair and then rubbing her clit. She arched into his touch as two fingers probed a little more.

Disengaging himself from her neck, Logan slid down the bed until he was between her legs. Parting them a little more, his mouth replaced his fingers, as he tasted the sweet nectar that was Marie. He licked at her slowly and sensuously until she went over the edge. She was still shaking from her orgasm, when he shifted positions so that he was lying between her legs. Bending one of her legs at the knee and pushing her legs apart a little further, he reached down and maneuvered his cock until just the head was inside her. Holding onto her bottom, he pushed in slightly. When she wrapped her legs around him, he pushed in a little further. Combing his fingers through her platinum streaks, he pressed his mouth to hers, plunging his tongue into the warm depths, as his cock sunk into her with another thrust. Marie lifted off the bed as he broke through her hymen, the sharp stab of pain quickly replaced by a sense of being filled completely. Their mouths were locked in a heated embrace as Logan gradually started to move, creating a slow, but steady thrusting motion. He maneuvered so that with every thrust his cock was dragging against her clit, sending ripples of pleasure through her. She was finally making love with Logan and the reality was so much better than her fantasies. Wave after wave of pure rapture surged through her as they moved together in perfect harmony, as if they had been made especially – one for the other. Their limbs tangled together as they continued their erotic dance of touching and tasting and being so completely lost in one another that nothing else mattered. Screaming his name, she finally shattered in an explosive orgasm as Logan detonated in his own climax, emptying himself into her with a gush of hot liquid. Collapsing against each other in a moist heap, they were both gasping for air.

"Oh my God, that was amazing," Logan finally managed to get out.

"Is it always that incredible?" Marie asked breathlessly.

"Marie, it's never been that perfect for me – ever," he said, as he ran his hand over her face, as if trying to commit every line and curve to memory.

She turned her head to press a kiss to his palm and then cupping his chin in her hand, leaned toward him to press her lips to his. They sipped at each other with tenderness, both enjoying the sensuality of the delicate kisses.

They lay snuggling together, with Marie in the crook of his arm, her head on his chest and Logan combing his fingers through her silky tresses, both completely satiated and happy.

"You're a hell of a welcoming committee," he told her.


End file.
